


Before Christmas

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Oneshot, Wordcount: Over 1.000, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie are preparing for the holidays, getting ready to last minute shop.Made for theredeyeswolf on Tumblr.





	Before Christmas

“Gabriel, are you ready?”

 

Nathalie stood by the entrance of the mansion, carefully buttoning her elegant winter jacket, making sure it was properly sealed. It was winter, and Paris had its fair share of snow, and she couldn’t risk catching a cold, especially when it was the middle of the Christmas shopping rush, the company would be behind schedule for weeks to come.

 

“Yes my dear, I’ll be done in a minute.”

 

Gabriel was currently on his phone, writing a company email, the loud clicks every time his fingers hit the touch screen being the main source of noise in the room. His jacket still hung on the wall, he would put it on once the email was sent, and then he could stop thinking about work for the next few hours, and just spend time with Nathalie for a change. It would certainly pleasant to go out, but he did not look forward to the Christmas rush and all the people that would flood te cobblestone streets of Paris.

 

After all, as mentioned before, Christmas was soon, and like every other couple out there, they still had presents to buy, not just for each other, but to other family members and friends. Because even if this was the Agreste family, they didn’t finish shopping in time. It was like this every year.

 

Gabriel wrote the last sentence, before hitting send, and put his phone in his pocket, got out of his chair, and put on his jacket, and then headed out, greeting his lover in the hallway, giving her a smile.

 

“Well,” she began. “That certainly took some time, didn’t it?”

 

“I know, I know.” was the answer, before he scratched the back of his neck, causing Nathalie to grin. She could read Gabriel like an open book, and it was completely clear that the man was dreading going outside at the moment. She decided to ask him, because she knew she probably wouldn’t get an answer if she didn’t ask for one herself.

 

“Well Gabriel, why don’t you wanna go out?”

 

“Well, there’s going to be way too many people out today.”

 

Nathalie chuckled, giving Gabriel another small grin. Having to last minute shop like this wasn’t her fault after all, but his, so he didn’t really have a right to complain about this.

 

“Well dear, this is what happens when you procrastinate things like Christmas shopping. As an owner of a large company, you if anyone, should know how tiring and draining last minute shopping is, both for the customer and company. You’ve been sending out emails about that all morning.”

 

Gabriel sighed. He would not be forgetting all this emails that made him wish the holiday season would just end, or better, disappear completely. Though, that would also be pretty terrible for his business, and would probably shake the entirety of the world’s economy. So, he guessed he would have to deal with the holidays after all.

 

“Not finished yet. When I get back I have fifteen more emails to send, and then I have to..”

 

“Akumatize someone before dinner? You know, you would have gotten plenty of time to buy the gifts in time if you had just taken one day off trying to get the miraculouses. Because to be honest, taking a day off and shopping earlier seems more logical, because I bet there will be tons of angry people fighting in the stores today, me probably being one of them if my patience runs out. It could have been a great opportunity, that you missed, because I refuse to go out into that mess by myself again.”

 

Gabriel gulped, not wanting to anger the beast, especially as he remembered what happened last year, Nathalie had ended up in the ER when a woman hit her in the head at a chaotic store for no reason. That was a day he wanted to forget.

 

Seeing his slightly worried face caused Nathalie to laugh as she leaned forward, carefully tugging his tie.

 

“Well Gabriel, it seems you’re quite intimidated by me. I guess you learned your lesson from last time, but, I must say I love your flushed face. It proves that even the boring, strict Mr Agreste can get flushed, and I certainly like it.”

 

She pressed a soft kiss onto his nose, not taking her eyes of him, eyes Gabriel almost drowned in as his cheeks reddened even further. She still held him in a tight grip, faces close to each other, the woman giggling at his reaction.

 

“I love it, how you act around me. You’re so dumb and act like an embarrassed school boy on his first date, please never change, it has its charm.”

 

Months ago, Nathalie wouldn’t have dared tell Gabriel such a thing, even if it was the truth, but as their relationship had progressed, both adults felt that they could relax further when together, spilling more and more things, showing a growing trust slowly building, an even bigger trust than the couple had had for all the years they had known each other.

 

They had always trusted each other, when Nathalie just was his secretary, but this was different, on an entire level. Back then she had trusted Mr Agreste, while this, this was Gabriel. Her Gabriel.

 

“You think I’m charming?”

 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do, or else I wouldn’t be your fiancé, would I?”

 

She leaned closer, and carefully cupped the back of his head with her delicate hands, fingers carefully running through his blond hair, messing it up, before they closed their eyes, and their lips met in a short kiss that warmed their bodies and reddened their faces, and as they parted, all they did was smile at each other, before Nathalie finally broke the silence.

 

“I think it’s time we headed out. We have to finish the shopping today and before it gets dark.”

 

“Of course, do you have everything?”

 

“Yes, and you?”

 

“I’ve got everything. Let’s go.”

 

And so, the couple left their mansion, holding each other’s hands.

  
  



End file.
